The Geek and The Rockstar
by LoveOfAll
Summary: Loren Tate has been known for being the geek of the school for four years but that changes when a certain someone one drives her to the point where she can't take the snide comments from her school peers. To add to that when, rockstar and popular guy, Eddie Duran asks her out her entire world is turned upside down and inside out. How will everything turn out? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: How It Started**

**Loren's P.O.V.**

**Sigh, another day in this hell hole. Everyone just sucks at West Valley Charter. Like I can't go one day without someone whispering behind my back. And the thing is I hardly ever talk. Today I decided I was going to change my look up a bit. Instead of my usual jeans and t-shirt, I decided to throw on a red crop top with a zip in the front, that's off the shoulders with word 'GEEK' written across my chest. High-waist grey jeans and red vlado sneakers. I curl my hair and wear it loosely down, where it reaches my mid back. I put on feather earrings and a chain with music notes at the end that my dad gave me before he left my mom, brother and me 7 years ago. Oh and did I forget to mention I'm 18 today. Anyway, I finish my outfit with a ring that looks like a butterfly and my charm bracket with different colored guitars at the end. I grab my geek looking glasses and my bag then walk out into the kitchen to find my mom making her infamous chocolate chip pancakes and my brother studying for his college exam, while eating the pancakes. **

**Loren: **_**Hey mom**_

**Nora: **_**Hey swee-***_**she turned around and saw what her daughter was wearing* **_**Oh my goodness Lo!**_

**Ryan looked up from his pancakes and nearly dropped his fork.**

**Ryan: **_**Lo where the hell do you think you're going dressed so hot?!**_

**I chuckled at his statement and took 3 pancakes that my mom just finished making, taking a seat next him.**

**Nora: **_**Lo, don't bother with this nut job. You look amazing. Not that I'm complaining but what brought this on?**_

_**Flashback to last Friday **_

_**I was at my locker putting some books in my bag while talking to my best friend, Mel when in the corner of my eye I saw the popular girls making their way over to us.**_

_**Loren: here we go again.**_

_**Chloe: Well if it isn't the less than a human being, the geek Loren Tate.**_

_**Adriana: Oh come on Chloe. Not this again today.**_

_**Chloe: Don't tell me what to do Adriana!**_

_**Adriana just shook her head went to find her boyfriend Phil, who was Mel's brother.**_

_**Chloe: So you twerp, what's up?**_

_**Loren: Why do you care?**_

_**Chloe: Oh I don't. but it's my job to know what the ugly people at this school do in their spare time.**_

_**Mel; Why don't you leave us alone**_

_**All I heard was ugly. I started to feel extremely uncomfortable and Chloe seemed to pick up on that, completely ignoring Mel**_

_**Chloe: What? Are you afraid of me? You know everyone at this school thinks you're ugly. That's all they say: look at her she's so ugly and a plain Jane. Ugly, ugly, ugly. And they aren't wrong. Look at you. You're so ugly. I feel sorry for you.**_

_**Kim: Good one Chlo.**_

_**Nicole: Oh look she's going to cry**_

_**With that Chloe walked away with her crew and I was about to cry so I ran off and into my car then drove off home before Mel could catch up to me.**_

_**End flashback**_

**Ryan: **_**I'll kill her.**_

**Loren**_**: NO! Because of her I finally know what people are saying behind my back and it gave me a chance to play with my options.**_

**Ryan: **_**Play all you want just stop looking so amazing**_**.**

**I laughed at my brother when my mom came with a birthday cake and Mel trailing her with a box in her hand**

**Mom, Ryan and Mel: **_**Happy birthday Lo!**_

**Loren laughed: **_**Thank you!**_

**I blew out the candles without making a wish because everything I ever wanted I had right in front me.**

**Mel: **_**This is for you.**_

**I opened to box to find another charm for my bracelet**

**Loren: **_**Oh my goodness Mel it's beautiful. Thank you**_

**Mel: **_**Let's go before we're late.**_

**Loren: **_**Ok**_

**Loren and Mel: **_**Bye guys I'll see you later.**_

**Mel: **_**Lo! You look so hot!**_

**Loren**_**: So I've heard.**_

**Mel:**_** I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces.**_

**I just laughed at my best friend as she pulled up in the school's parking lot.**

**Eddie's P.O.V**

**I looked at myself in the mirror and was satisfied with how I looked. Being a rockstar does have its perks. I decided that red and grey were my colors today. I put on my grey blazer over a red button down shirt, with grey jeans and my red converse.**

**Katy**_**: EDDIE! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!**_

**I hear my mom yell I can only assume that she's in the kitchen.**

**I go downstairs and I realize I was right she was in the kitchen. But she was making out with my dad on a chair by the island.**

**Eddie: **_**BYE PARENTS!**_

**I shouted making them jump causing me to laugh.**

**I walk outside and jump into my Lamborghini aventador speeding off to school.**

**When I pull up a white Lamborghini huracan pulls up next to me. I see Mel get out of her car then this really hot girl next to her.**

**I take a good look at her and realize that she is Loren. She changed her look today. I realize that we both have on the same color scheme.**

**I see Mel go in the backseat of her car and take out grey blazer then threw it for her. She just laughed it off and put it on.**

**I climb out my car and my friends greet me.**

**Ian my Australian best friend, Tyler the responsible friend, and Phil the good time: **_**Hey Ed!**_

**Eddie: **_**Hey guys!**_

**Phil notices his sister and Loren: **_**Hey Mel and Lo!**_

**They turned their heads and made their way over to us.**

**Mel: **_**Phil, how may I help you? Hey babe.**_

**Mel kissed Ian on the cheek but he turned his head so she kissed his lips**

**Phil**_**: I was saying hi and I have something for Loren**_

**Loren looked at Phil kind of skeptical**_**: What?**_

**Phil chuckled at her then reached in his bag and pulled out a medium sized box: **_**Happy Birthday Lo!**_

**So today is her birthday.**

**Loren: **_**Thanks Phil but you didn't have to.**_

**Phil: **_**I wanted to. It's from me and Aid.**_

**Loren: **_**thanks. Next time I see her I'll thank her.**_

**Tyler: **_**Loren you look hot. What happened to your old look?And happy birthday.**_

**Loren: **_**Chloe happened**_

**I cringed when she said her name and I think she noticed because she looked at me confused.**

**Eddie: **_**Happy birthday Lo. But what did Chloe say?**_

**Before she could answer Mel filled us in on what happened Friday. I was so mad when she finished. Loren was really beautiful before and now. Just then Chloe and her crew walked up to us at that moment and she didn't seem too pleased at fact that Loren was standing kind of close to me**

**Chloe: **_**Well well well. Look at who it is.**_

**Loren looked really uncomfortable when she started to speak to her.**

**Loren: **_**What is it Chloe? Friday I did nothing wrong, yet you found a way to ruin my day more than it had already been. Now what have I possibly done that was so wrong? I'm just standing here doing nothing but talk to these guys.**_

**Chloe**_**: For starts get the fuck away from my man!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Birthday!**_

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

**Eddie *slightly ticked off**_***: Chloe, just calm down.**_

**Chloe * as mad as she was before*: **_**Eddie stay out of this and don't defend her. She's too close to you.**_

**Loren *beyond annoyed and pissed off*: **_**Listen to me!**_

**As Loren started I was a bit taken back by her tone of voice, usually it's calm and soft like a whisper but now that she is mad it's loud, powerful and could probably knock you over.**

**Loren*continuing*: **_**Chloe all I did was stand here so my best friend could talk to her brother. He **_***she points at me* **_**just happened to be there while I waited for her. So stop with the jealousy and calm your fake ass down!**_

**There was a crowd around us now, so when Loren was finished there were a bunch of ohhs and whispers.**

**Chloe: **_**HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!**_

**Loren: **_**OH HELL NO! YOU DON'T GET TO COME UP HERE AND TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AND THINK YOU COULD ACT LIKE THE "VICTIM" IN THIS SITUATION! HELL NO.**_

**That may have taken Chloe back a bit because she didn't expect Loren Tate to talk to her like that. Then Chloe decided to get me involved**

**Chloe: **_**Eddie do something! Don't let her talk to me like that!**_

**Before I could respond I was rewarded with a death glare from Loren that sent shivers down my back.**

**Eddie: **_**I rather not get involved.**_

**Loren sent a smile my way whereas Chloe groaned and stormed off with 2 other blondes following her. **

**Mel *sarcastically*: **_**Well, that went well**_

**Everybody laughed and Loren scoffed. All of a sudden Mel's hand went up to her forehead making everyone cease their laughing abruptly.**

**Loren**_**: Mel, are you ok?**_

**Mel**_**: I just remembered something**_

**Loren looked at her brown haired best friend skeptically: **_**What?**_

**Mel: **_**Remember that promise we made each other when we were ten?**_** *Loren nodded and everyone just stared at her and Mel with blank expressions* **_**Loren Elizabeth Tate, today on your 18**__**th**__** birthday**_** *she says in an announcer's voice making everyone chuckled at each word that came out of your mouth* **_**you shall head to the mall after school to: pierce your ears again, pierce you navel and dye the ombre your hair, black to pastel blue white.**_

**Loren: **_**Oh, yeah that.**_

**Mel: **_**And you guys are so invited.**_

**Tyler: **_**Loren, I know this may so a bit mean but we all did think you were geek of the century**_

**Loren:**_** It's cool. I always knew I was on the geeky side of the social radar but the fact that all you bastards couldn't say it to my face hurt. There is a reason my top says GEEK on it.**_

**Ian: **_**So we'll see you guys after school for your big celebration at the mall Loren!**_

**Loren: Haha. **_**Aren't you funny. Well**_** * Loren was putting Phil's present in her bag shifting some things when a book caught my eyes. It was an orange book with peace signs on it. She didn't place it right so it was kind of poking out of her bag**_*** we'll see you guys here after school. Right now we have to go. **_

**Loren pulled Mel's arm and as she took the first few steps that orange book, that caught my eye, fell out her bag. I ran up and picked it up but didn't give it to her right away. I wanted, wait no, need to know what was in that, but it would be a challenge because she's in all my classes. We have like 5 minutes before the bell would go off. So I open it and to my surprise it's filled with lyrics and they're good**

**Phil: **_**Eddie! Dude, not cool.**_

**Ian:**_** Yeah that is her personal book**_

**Tyler: **_**YOU'RE STILL READING IT?!**_

**Eddie**_**: Will you guys calm down. Loren writes songs and she's good at it. I'll give it to her at lunch so calm the fuck down.**_

**The guys:**_** yeah**_

_**Eddie: Thank you.**_

**Then it caught my eye a song full of passion and it was heartfelt; it was called By My Side.**

_**Don't wanna let go  
When there is so much more to say  
Don't wanna go home  
When there is a reason here to stay  
So stay right here with me  
Don't walk away**_

_**I can't shake you from my head  
Now that you're inside my heart  
I don't care how hard it gets  
I've already come this far  
Stars shine, brighter around you  
And your love follows me where I used to hide  
Just like the day that I found you  
You're still standing by my side**_

_**When your heart is on empty  
And it's beating out of time  
Why don't you let me  
Give you what's left of mine  
Just stay right here with me  
I won't leave you behind**_

_**I can't shake you from my head  
Now that you're inside my heart  
I don't care how hard it gets  
I've already come this far  
Stars shine, brighter around you  
And your love follows me where I used to hide  
Just like the day that I found you  
You're still standing by my side**_

_**Don't stand behind me  
But where you can blind me  
Just stay here by my side**_

_**Stars shine, brighter around you  
And your love follows me where I used to hide  
Just like the day that I found you  
You're still standing by my side**_

_**My side**_

**Eddie's thoughts:**_** Wow, Ms. Loren Elizabeth Tate**_

**Loren P.O.V.**

**Lunch**

**Melissa and I were walking to our usual table when Phil signaled for us to come and sit at their table. But I was crying when we got to the table.**

**Phil: **_**Lo, what's wrong?**_

**Loren *crying*: **_**I-I c-can't find m-my b-book.**_

**Eddie: **_**what book?**_

**I calm down a bit before speaking again: **_**my book with peace signs all over it and the thing is I never leave home without it plus I know I had it in my bag in the parking lot but when I went out there, there was no book and it wasn't in the lost and found and I really need to get that book.**_**  
I said in one breath and everyone was looking t me with blank expressions so I dropped my face in my hands which were resting on the table**

**Eddie**_**: Lo**_** *Eddie pulls out something from his bag* **_**is this the book?**_

**My head shot up once he said book: **_**oh my God! Thank you Eddie, but wait you we're in all the same classes how did you not give me there?**_

**Eddie**_**: every time I tried to get close to you to give it to you, you sort of ran off.**_

**Loren:**_** okay.**_

**I was still kind of skeptical and didn't believe him but I went along with it for now.**

**Chloe:**_** UGHH why is the geek of the century and her rainbow friend here?**_

**Chloe said as she made her way over to the table with her princess posse **

**Phil**_**: Because I told them to sit here**_

**Kim: **_**Since when?**_

**Ian**_**: Since it's time for a change**_

**Ian draped his arm around Mel's shoulder; she leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips.**

**Chloe and her posse: **_**Ew!**_

**Eddie**_**: Oh please, Chloe, leave them alone.**_

**Chloe**_**: okay, I get why she is here**_** *she points at Mel**_*** because her boyfriend and brother and here but why is that thing here**_** *she points at me* **_**I mean she's not even popular.**_

**Eddie**_**: she was invited to sit with us because it's not going to kill us babe.**_

**Chloe: **_**but look at her I mean she's not even hot enough to be around us.**_

**That is when I got pissed and didn't want to hear her bad mouth me anymore plus the bell was about to go off any minute now.**

**Loren: **_**you know what Chloe, I feel sorry for Eddie; I mean he does have to put up with you and your fake everything**_** *I gesture my hand to circle her entire body***_** I wonder when you're going to tell him that you are just using him for his fame and fortune.**_

**Everyone's faces turn ghost white as I got up and head inside to get the books for my last classes that I have with Eddie. Oh yay!**

**(SKIPPING TO THE END OF THE AND THEY'RE AT THE MALL WITH EVERYBODY)**

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

**We're in the piercing store, in the mall waiting for Loren to choose the ring she wants for her belly button and ears. She came back and showed us two rings for her navel: the first one was a blue heart and the second was a treble clef. The ones for her ears are Diamond studs.**

**Loren: **_**I'm putting in the treble clef and the heart is just for if I want to change it which would be rarely.**_

**Mel: **_**I love them. Girl you have amazing taste.**_

**Loren: **_**Mel, you're my best friend I think I do.**_

**Mel**_**: Got that right.**_

**Ian: **_**Yh Lo. I've got agree with you on that.**_

**Just as Loren was about to say something, some guy came and put his hands over her eyes. I got this feeling I've never had before, my stomach was turning and I could feel my blood pressure rising every second his hands were still over her eyes. Wait, am I jealous?**

**Loren: **_**who the-? **_***pulls the guy's hands from her eyes and looks at his hands. She drops it and faces the guy with a bright smile on her face revealing perfect, beautiful straight white teeth* **_**Ryan! Why are you here?**_

**Ryan: **_**I got a text from Mel about this momentous event so I came down to see it**_**. *looks around and notices us* **_**Hey Mel and Phil.**_

**Mel and Phil: **_**hey Rye!**_

**Ryan: **_**and you are Eddie Duran.***_**extends hand towards me and I take it* **_**my sister used to have your pos-**_

**Loren's eyes widened and her face was bright red now:**_** Shut up Ryan!**_

**Eddie *I was smirking now*: **_**no finish it Ryan.**_

**Ryan: **_**thank you. Your poster used to be up on her closet door, she used to sing your songs to your poster. I could hear her through the walls. Dude no offense but she sings your song better than you do.**_

**Just as Loren was about to voice her explanation, she was called to get the piercing.**

**Loren walked up to Ryan's face: **_**You're lucky but I'll fuck you up when we get home.**_

**Ryan: **_**Babe, you know you love me. Go and get your piercing.**_

**Loren rolled her eyes and walked to the back to get her piercing.**

**Eddie: **_**So, you're Loren's boyfriend.**_

**Ryan chuckled: **_**Nah bro, she's my sister. So my mom and I are throwing Loren a little party you guys want to come?**_

**I felt relieved. I know I shouldn't but I am. Do I like Loren Tate? Did I like her all this time but I just didn't know it? I've never been this confused before in my entire life.**

**Everyone**_**: Sure that will be awesome.**_

**Ryan**_**: alright we'll see you guys when she's done.**_

**As Ryan said done Loren came out with her belly button pierced. **

**Loren**_**: Well?**_

**Ryan: **_**That's too hot, take it out**_

**Loren laughed at her brother and playfully punched him in the arm. **

**Loren faces Mel:**_** well, where to now**_**?**

**Mel: **_**First we have to get your hair done then I'm taking you home.**_

**Loren: **_**Cool. You guys coming with us?**_

**Everyone else: **_**Nope, sorry.**_

**And before she could ask why the rest of us bolted to the parking lot.**

***AT THIS POINT LOREN HAS A DIFFERENT HAIR COLOR AND HER HOUSE IS SET UP FOR HER PARTY***

**We heard a car pull up in their driveway; Ryan looked out the window and saw Mel and Loren getting out her car. **

**Ryan: **_**everybody hide**_

**We did as he instructed; a key and knob turned allowing Loren and Mel to walk in the house.**

**Mel: **_**Oh please you liiiiiiiiike him**_**.**

**Loren: **_**Get real Mel, guys like him don't go for girls like me. By the way thanks for an amazing birthday. I really do love my hair.**_

**The lights go on and we jump out from our hiding places.**

**Everyone: **_**SURPRISE!**_

**Loren jumped back and held her hand to her heart. She looked absolutely stunning with her hair. It's hard to believe that's the same Loren Tate. But hey she was beautiful then, she's beautiful now.**

**Loren**_**: all of you are wicked to the fullest.**_

**We laughed at Loren.**

**For the rest of the night, Loren, Mel, Adriana, Phil, Ian, Tyler, Ryan, Nora and I were eating, dancing talking and having fun.**

**I honestly have to say, my favorite day of the year. Loren's birthday. But I felt bad because I ignored all of Chloe's calls and texts. **

**At around 12 the next morning, we all said our goodbyes and went our separate ways but for the entire time and rest of the night, I was wondering who the guy Mel and Loren were talking about. I am making a pledge to myself: I, Eddie Duran, will find out who Loren's crush is. **

**That's it. Please review and tell me if I should continue**

**The song was By My Side by Cassidy Ford.**


End file.
